


A Surprise Trip

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is being written prior to Mockingjay Part 1.  It's my thought on how Effie could have arrived in District 13</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Haymitch and Effie were watching the 75th Games. Haymitch said to Effie. “Isn’t it time for your meal break?"

“Aren’t you hungry?"

“No. I had a late lunch. Why don’t you go?"

“Well, Fulvia invited me to dinner but I wasn’t sure…..I should be here with you for the Games."

“It's pretty quiet right now."

“Are you sure?" Effie asked. “I’m worried about Peeta, he’s already almost died twice."

“Three times but who’s counting? Effie go. I’ll see you later."

She nodded and met Fulvia outside the Mentor Center.

“Effie, I was afraid you weren’t going to make it."

“I wasn’t sure if Haymitch needed me."

“I hired a limo to take us to the restaurant."

The driver opened the door and Fulvia stepped in first, Effie followed and the door slammed.

Effie pouted. “Well I never…… " Her face was covered with a cloth and she passed out.

“Was that necessary?" Fulvia asked.

“Definitely. We don’t know who she is, Plutarch just put her on the list a few days ago. In case she’s a spy we don’t want her to be able to ID us."

“She’s not a spy. Haymitch wouldn’t have asked to bring her if she wasn’t supportive. Didn’t you see her on Reaping Day? She was in tears."

‘Fake like most Capitolistas." The soldier mumbled.

Fulvia was quiet until they got to the hovercraft that took them to 13. She was indignant at how the soldiers manhandled them onto the craft but decided to wait until Plutarch arrived to file a formal complaint.

Life in District 13 was unbelievably difficult. Plutarch had warned Fulvia that life would be rustic like camping but she never imagined it would be this hard. It was harder for Effie who had no warning. She went into a state of shock when she found out she was in 13. She didn’t start to come out of it until Haymitch came in to see her in medical.

"Hey Sweetheart, I'm glad you made it."

"Haymitch? Is this real?"

"It's real." 

"This is hell." Effie said.

"Tell me about it. I just found out there's no liquor."


End file.
